El futuro de Artemis Fowl
by Sin Nombre 256
Summary: Nuestro amigo Artemis Fowl vuelve con su futuro, deseando vivir una nueva aventura con las Criaturas Mágicas. Y por el camino se encontrará a una nueva amiga muy diferente a él, pero también muy inteligente.


**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era una cálida mañana en la mansión Fowl. El joven Artemis estaba aburrido pensado "Después de haber luchado contra Koboi cientos de veces, haber viajado en el tiempo, haber descubierto a las Criaturas Mágicas y haber colaborado con ellas, he vencido a los gobins, y hecho tantas cosas emocionantes, ¡Y ahora estoy aquí sentado sin saber que hacer!" Este extraordinario muchacho acababa de cumplir los 17 años, y en este instante está reflexionando sobre su vida antes de ir al instituto como un chico normal ¿Os imagináis a Artemis Fowl como un adolescente normal? Porque yo no, y aun así esta historia empieza así.

Desesperado por que pasase algo el muchacho se fue a la escuela después de un refinado desayuno. Esa mañana sus padres estaban de viaje, y Mayordomo se había llevado el coche a arreglar, así que el joven tuvo que ir andando. Artemis estuvo todo el camino pensando en llamar a Holly, pero seguro que ella estaba ocupada con alguna misión.

Estaba tan entretenido con sus pensamientos que no se enteró de que una joven venía corriendo. Esta chocó e hizo que el joven Fowl se cayese al suelo. La muchacha era unos dos años más joven que él, con un largo cabello color miel, la piel pálida pero con las mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos eran grises un tanto azulados con pequeñas chispitas plateadas, tenía los labios rojos y carnosos, su cuerpo era pequeño y esbelto, pero se notaba que esa chica hacía deporte. Aunque era muy atractiva, Artemis no se inmutó, ya que aunque ahora no era tan frío y calculador este muchacho no se dejaba sorprender fácilmente.

-Perdóname por favor- dijo la muchacha con un tono de culpabilidad tendiéndole la mano- Es que llegué ayer a la ciudad y no sé dónde está mi escuela.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba muy atento- respondió cogiéndole la mano y levantándose.

-¿Sabes dónde está la escuela Saint Bartleby?- preguntó con dulzura y alegría.

-Pues sí, resulta que es donde estudio, y ahora me estaba dirigiendo hacia allí.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? Es que no sé el camino.

-Como quieras.

-Por cierto me llamo Lara.

-Yo Artemis.

-¿Artemis? ¿Cómo la diosa?

El chico supiró.

-Ya lo he explicado millones de veces, mi nombre…

-¡No! ¡No!-interrumpió Lara- ¡Me parece un nombre muy bonito! He leído que también se admite para chico, y desde entonces siempre he querido conocer a un joven que se llamase Artemis.

Artemis estaba algo sorprendido, normalmente tenía que dar a la gente una larga charla sobre su nombre para que lo entendiesen.

-Gracias…creo.

Lara se limitó a dedicarle una cálida sonrisa,

Artemis pensaba "Ahora sé dos cosas de esta chica, una su nombre. Antiguamente el nombre de Lara una náyade, o ninfa del agua, famosa por su belleza pero también por su dificultad para guardar secretos y su charlatanería. Fue castigada al silencio eterno por Júpiter debido a su indiscreción ,pues Lara no dudó en contar a Juno los devaneos de Júpiter con la ninfa Yuturna. Y la otra es que va conmigo a la escuela"

Lara era una chica muy habladora, simpática, alegre, inocente, sensible... Como una niñ ía un estilo cómodo y práctico, nada de vestidos, faldas, o ropa formal, lo que más le gustaban eran los vaqueros , los leggins y la ropa deportiva . Aunque eso no agradaba mucho al joven Fowl, el seguía siendo muy refinado y mental. Eran como el agua y el aceite, y a pesar de ello se respetaron e intentaron ser amables todo el camino.

Cuando entraron en el colegio la gente no pudo apartar la vista de ellos por dos razones. Una era que nunca habían visto a Artemis hablar con nadie, y la otra era que Lara llamaba la atención, especialmente por su belleza. Varios chicos de su edad y más mayores se acercaron a los dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos empezó a decirle a Lara:

-Hola nenita ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros y... dejas al rarito con sus estupideces mentales?

-Yo no soy una nenita. Me llamo Lara, y este es Artemis, un muchacho, no un "rarito", y lo que piensa es algo complicado, por eso no lo entiendes, sin embargo es más interesante que decir impertinencias a los demás- contestó la muchacha con inocencia y sinceridad.

El chico tardó en responder, pues nunca le habían dicho algo así.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- preguntó con soberbia.

-Quizás solo sé una parte de lo que tu eres, impertinete, algo desagradable y egocéntrico, y cuando no entiendes algo crees que es estúpido, aunque pienso que si intentaras comprender un poco más, la vida te resultaría más interesante, y menos aburrida- dijo Lara como una niña pequeña.

-Si...- dijo el chico un tanto confuso, marchándose con sus amigos.

Aunque Artemis no suele estar atento a las conversaciones que se dan en el instituto, a la que tuvo su compañera con los populares sí que lo hizo, puesto que le sorperendió mucho la manera con la que Lara había manejado la situación, pues era un modo muy distinto al suyo, él cada vez que lo molestaban respondía con explicaciones demasiado complicadas para que ellos comprendiesen lo que decía. Sin embargo ella respondía como una niña pequeña, con sinceridad e inocencia, se tranquilizaba y llevaba la conversación de un modo muy natural hasta que conseguía quitarle a uno las palabras de la boca.

Cuando tocó el timbre y se fueron para clase. Lara entró en el mismo lugar al que iba Fowl. Este le preguntó:

-Tu eres más joven que yo si no me equivoco... ¿No deberías estar uno o dos cursos por debajo?

-No te equivocas, pero al parecer soy lo bastante inteligente como para estar aquí, hice unas pruebas y me dijeron que tenía un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para estar en la universidad, pero yo no quise ir tan rápido porque quiero hacer amigos más o menos de mi edad, y vivir en el tiempo que me toca.

Artemis estaba algo sorprendido. No se había imaginado a Lara como una persona intelectual, y lista en el sentido de tener concocimientos.

Continuará...


End file.
